


Amortentia

by Dramione6696



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione6696/pseuds/Dramione6696
Summary: Hermione makes a mistake, Draco's reaction is unexpected.





	Amortentia

Hermione's POV:

"I'm late, I can't believe I'm late. I'm never late" I think, as I rush to get to the potions classroom.

I clamor down the steps at full speed, tripping a few times but, getting right back up.

I reach the potions door and swing it open to find Professor Snape glaring at me.

"Finally chose to show up Miss Granger? Sit down and get to work." He snarls with a foul sneer. I flinch at the noise and look around sniffing.

"Why does it smell so weird in here? I don't even know what we're making today."

"Why does it reek of Malfoy's cologne in here?" I ask while sitting in the only empty seat. Right next to the ferret prince himself.

I look around as everyone, including Malfoy is staring at me, stunned.

"This is Amortentia Hermione." Harry answers with a chuckle.

"Amortentia, I know this potion. It smells differently to everyone according to what attracts them." I think to myself with a squeak. I look over to Malfoy and blush a deep red.

Now everyone in Slytherin, Gryffindor and Professor Snape knows I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.

I get up out of my seat and book it out of the room and into the dungeon hallway.

"Oh Merlin's beard, that was horrible. What am I going to do?" I think as I break down into tears.

Draco's POV:

"Did that happen? Did Granger just accidentally profess her love for me?" I think, looking around the classroom at everyone.

It doesn't help that everyone is looking at either the door or at me. "That's enough of that. Back to work, now!" Professor Snape commands.

I get up and head for the door. I don't even know what I'm doing. "What am I going to do? Comfort her, kiss her maybe?" I think while smiling secretly.

I have liked Granger for a few months now and if I had known she wanted me too. Man, I would be dating her right now.

I find Granger sitting in a dark corner sobbing. It breaks my heart to hear it. I sit down next to her, I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. "Hermione, don't cry. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." I whisper, trying to soothe her.

She looks up at me with watery chestnut eyes, and she looks shocked. "You called me by my first name, you've never called me by my first name. I don't understand, why are you being so kind to me right now?" she asks.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I love you too, you silly Gryffindor you. The way you smile, your passion, your intelligence. You're perfect." I profess.

She looks away blushing wildly and giggles like a little girl. I put my hand under her chin and turn her face to look back at me. "I thought you hated me? What changed?" she inquires. I smile and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I have recently had a change of heart. My mother died because of my father's ignorance. I won't let his beliefs change my personality and who I think I am anymore." I explain, tucking my face into her neck and breathing in her perfume.

"I'm so sorry, I remember how your mother helped Harry during the war." she tries to console me, as she can probably tell, I haven't let myself mourn yet.

"Thank gods we were making Amortentia today," we both say at the same time. "Jinx" she states with a giggle. "Why did you say the word jinx?" I ask this has me quite confused. "It's a muggle thing. I'll explain another day." She replies with a smile.

3rd person POV:

They get up and kiss each other goodbye, then go their separate ways for the evening. Hermione was looking for Ron and Harry, and Draco was looking for Goyle and Blaise.


End file.
